Blurred Lines
by raikis
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is—as many individuals would call—a geek, nerd, freak, etc. Natsu Dragneel, one of the most popular males in the school, holds a reputation of many types, one of them being popular among the ladies. "Will you. . go out with me?" She asked, "Okay." Natsu answered, giving her a grin, "I'll go out with you." Nalu AU. Complete. For amehanaa.


Blurred Lines

.

Lucy Heartfilia is—as many individuals would call—a geek, nerd, freak, etc. With her large thick glasses that make her eyes magnify and the blonde hair that went down her back and parted from the middle of her forehead to frame her face, the school uniform skirt that she kept at the rightful length—below her knees—and let's not forget the braces she has worn since the beginning of middle school. They were due to be removed long before, but she's kept them on in fear of her teeth bucking again.

Lucy has never minded what people said about her, they don't know her personally. She has been bullied before and picked and teased on, but she has never let those things get to her to where it would cause damage. With her head held high and her confidence rising and falling as she marched down the school hallways, she moved her way around people through the school with a determination filling her facial features. Many mummers and whispering erupted around her, but she felt no need to stick around to hear what it was and kept walking.

She was on her way to a classroom to see someone—Natsu Dragneel.

As one of the most popular males in the school, Natsu holds a reputation of many types, one of them being popular among the ladies. Over and over, she has heard of how many girls he has rejected and turned down when they confessed and asked for a relationship, and honestly, it was relieving to her.

Just like nearly every girl in their district, she has a liking for the salmon-haired male, and it's been this way since middle school.

The dismissal bell rang and students started cluttering around her and out the school doors to leave and go home, but she knows for a fact that _he_ would still be here.

Through the clustering students, she made her way to the stairs that lead to the second floor and ran up them, skipping every other step until she made it to the top. Lucy made a right then stopped, seeing who she was looking for at the other end of the hall entering a classroom with his friend's right behind him. Confidence falling to her ankles, making it seem as if she had been chained to the ground and unable to move, she felt the blood crawl up her neck and coat her cheeks in a blush as her heart begin to pound out of her chest.

"I'm crazy, I can't do this. . ." Lucy whispered to herself as Natsu walked into the classroom, out of sight. "I can't do this. . ." Her voice had a slip to it due to the retainer she had in her mouth, sounding like she was holding her nose as she spoke. That also, she feared to take off as if her teeth would buck. Lucy resumed her walking with her hands clutched at her side, "I can't do this. ." She mumbled under her breath over and over as she walked towards the door the group disappeared through.

Upon reaching it, she sucked in a sharp breath through the nostrils of her nose and peeked her eye into the classroom shyly. The group of friends, Natsu included, was seated in the middle of the classroom on top the desk, tossing a basketball around to each other. The group concluded of seven people, four boys and three girls. There will be more people to come, Lucy knows. Natsu has many, _many_ friends.

"Nastu—" She spoke lowly, barely a whisper. Her heart leaped to her throat when the male looked up to her and the group turned their gazes on her. The temperature of her cheeks rose. She has come this far, she can't give up! "Ca—Can I talk to you. . for a minute?" She stuttered.

"Hey, isn't that geek girl?" A broad male with long spiky dark hair by the name of Gajeel Redfox asked, leaning on the two back legs of his seat as he looked at her. Lucy was sure he was going to fall.

Another dark spiky-haired male snickered next to him, Lucy knowing his name by Gray Fullbuster. She didn't let them get to her, not when her confidence is coming to its peak.

Natsu moved off from his place on the desk, tossing the ball he was twisting in his hands to a blue-haired male as he moved between the desks towards her. Lucy snapped her head away from the doorframe and walked over to the wall of lockers, Natsu following close behind her.

"What's up?" Natsu questioned, shoving his hands into his pants pocket.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but not before noticing the multiple heads that poked out of the classroom behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation. She took a deep breath, "Will you—" A few more of Natsu's friends, all three of them siblings of the Strauss last name joined in on the listening people, making her nerves go racket, but she tore her attention away from them and back to the staring male in front of her, "Will you. . go out with me?" She asked, letting out a large sigh of breath as her heart began to pound all over her rip cage.

_I asked him! I finally asked him!_ Lucy internally yelled.

Honestly, she was prepared for a rejection with an apology right after it. _Not_ what she heard next.

"Sure." Natsu shrugged, making her eyes nearly pop out of her head. The eavesdropping group behind them stood in shock.

"R—Really?" Lucy squeaked, her cheeks and ears flushing "I— I mean—great! I'm—"

"Where to?" Natsu questioned.

"Where. . to?" She paused, "What do you mean?"

"You asked me to go out with you. Where?" Natsu looked upon her innocently and seemed oblivious to his laughing friends behind him.

If possible, the color of her face darkened in embarrassment. Lucy sputtered, "W—Well, we can go anywhere, but that—that's not what I meant by 'go out with me'. I—I meant go out with me in a—a boyfriend, girlfriend way." She stuttered on her words, panicking as his expression changed, "Like a relationship."

Now she was about 80% sure he was going to turn her down, but what kind of person would she be if she wasn't prepared for that? Of course, the other 20% of her was a mixture of emotions, screaming at her to run and tell him to forget it.

"Okay." Natsu answered, giving her a grin, "I'll go out with you." Her glasses slipped down her face, Gajeel fell back in his chair, and the laughing from the group was replaced with gasps and dumbfounded expressions.

Minus Gajeel, who was growling as he rubbed the growing lump on the back of his head.

"But, you know I meant—"

"I get it." Natsu cut her off, giving her a famous toothy grin that made her knees weak.

Lucy went home soon after that, heart pounding as many emotions flowed through here. Her face was flushed and her body was trembling in nervous fits, but she was happy. What tomorrow would bring, she doesn't know. And when she woke up the next morning and readied herself for school, she doubted the whole thing even happened.

Did she imagine it? It's possible, it has happen before.

So when she arrived the following morning, Lucy quickly walked through the entrance of the school and to her locker. She avoided contact of any kind with the other students as she grabbed her belongings in a haste. Her hair was damp and flat on her head from her shower; her regular below-knee length skirt was in check and her thick glasses neatly on the bridge of her nose.

Slamming her locker shut and twisting the lock to ensure it stays locked, Lucy clutched her books and binders to her chest and turned to make her way to class, before suddenly the things were slapped out of her hand and cluttered down to her feet.

"Pick those up, _geek_." Said a taller girl who was in a grade lower than her, who had her 'friends' behind her laughing.

With a sigh, Lucy kneeled down and picked up the spilled things and scurried away, trying her best to block out the laugher and harsh words shooting towards her. She rolled her eyes,

Don't they have better things to do?

"Hey!" A sudden voice sounded near her, making her jump and slam the side of her forearm into the wall of lockers.

_What now?_

Lucy looked up from the edges of her glasses to a grinning male, making her voice catch in her throat. Natsu stood in front of her with an arm raised in front of him in a wave. He had his jacket unbuttoned down to the last two with his other hand stuffed lazily in his pocket. His usual group of friends stood ways behind him, giving both of them a look that made her cheeks burn. Natsu stopped in front of her and she snapped her head left to right, concluding that he _was_ indeed talking to her.

_Why?_

"W—What is it?" Asked Lucy as she adjusted her glasses on her nose. The other students around them were starting to fall quiet at the sight of Natsu Dragneel talking to Lucy Heartfilia, the school geek. Even the group of girls who were picking on her moments before were staring—waiting for something to happen.

Natsu peered down at her, "Where ya headed?" He asked, eyeing the mass of books she was holding in her arms.

"To class." Lucy answered, staring up at him.

There was a short pause between them.

"Okay!" Natsu grinned, grabbing the books and binders from her arms.

"What are you—?" Lucy protested with a yelp, but held no restraint as the books were released from her hold.

"Where's your class?" Natsu asked, fitting the papers under his arm.

"Room 4-117. ." Lucy answered slowly, using her two first fingers to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Natsu nodded and her and walked ahead, leaving Lucy standing there dumbfounded for a moment before she ran to catch up. Eventually, the hallways were nearly completely silent and Lucy was sure every living thing in the school was watching them. While her face was flushed, Natsu seemed to care less about the attention.

_That_, or he just doesn't notice.

Natsu stepped aside outside the classroom to let her walk in before him. Lucy gestured him to set her stuff on her desk before she followed him back out in the hallway as the bell for first period rang. They—again—received many curious and odd looks as they stood in front of each other where anyone walking by can see. Natsu stood casually with his hands comfortably in his pockets while Lucy stumbled on her breath to speak.

"Thank you. . for. ." Was all she managed to say before Natsu welcomed her, turned on his heel walked away to his class. Lucy went into hers and stalked to her seat, face beat red and hands trembling as her nervous acted up. Throughout the whole class, she was completely oblivious to the stares, whispering, note passing, jabs, teasing, and even insults. Her mind was elsewhere.

Well, it was like that half the day before her lunch period finally came. Lucy, holding her folder and books to her chest, stalked through the busting hallways as crowds of students made their way to the Cafeteria for food. The small of fresh baked goods lingered in the air and made her stomach give a rumbling growl, making her sigh.

At lunch, she sits alone at a two chaired table against the wall by the lunchroom entrance. Natsu and his friends take up two tables in the middle of the room. It's always loud and full of laughter and chatting. It makes her curious on how it would be like to sit by them.

But maybe since her and Natsu are _together_ now, she could—.

No.

Lucy shook her head. Like _heck_ she would be able to sit with them. It was _them_; she would never fit in in a dozen years. And now that she thinks about it, she hasn't seen Natsu since this morning. Most of his classes are upstairs while hers are in-between both downstairs and up.

With another sigh, Lucy made her way towards her locker, but stopped upon seeing it being blocked by two couples who were busy kissing and licking each other's faces. She flushed brightly. They're so straight forward and passionate. That's something she honestly can't picture herself doing with someone.

Unless that someone would possibly be Na—.

The palm of her hand came in contact with the middle of her forehead, her way of ridding such 'rated T' thoughts. She should be focused on her locker, not imagining being lip locked with Natsu.

Lucy looked back up to the couples. Should she interrupt them? Ask them to move? She could always wait for them to finish, but it'd be a bit awkward to stand there watching them.

_Sigh_, looks like she'll be taking her things with her to lunch.

Making a 'U' turn, Lucy spun on her heel to make her way back towards the Cafeteria. She let out a small yelp when she felt her nose crash into something hard, making her back up enough to get away from it.

"Lucy!" Eyes snapping open, Lucy looked up to see the boy she had just been thinking about just before and blushed. His eyes brightened up upon seeing her and he grinned, making the pit warm up in her stomach, "I was lookin' for ya, come on!" Before she could even register what he said, he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the direction of the Cafeteria. If they walking together this morning didn't draw enough attention, _this_ sure did.

Lucy let out a squeak when she was pulled forward, struggling for moment to keep ahold of her folder and books. For the umpteenth time in this single say, her face went ablaze because of Natsu Dragneel. Who knew such a single question can take two people who barely ever spoke before to a whole other relationship. Honestly, she's not complaining, his gestures and friendliness makes her happy—it's just that the way he's acting around her makes her feel as if she's known him _forever_.

And before she even realized it, they were already moving their way in the lunchroom towards Natsu's table where his friends awaited their arrival. Spotting them, a few of his friends sent smug expression towards them—mostly towards her, she believes, since she was the one having the most reaction.

Natsu jumped into his seat, pulling her down with him and already started up a flare between himself and Gray. A small petite blue-haired girl by the name of Levy Mcgarden scotched her way towards her, leaning her chin in the palms of her hands and batting her eye lashes in Lucy's direction.

Lucy gulped.

"Lucy, was it?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded, "I'm Levy! It's great to meet you. That's Erza, "Levy turned and pointed to the scarlet-haired woman at the other end of the table, who waved, "That's Jellal, her _boyfriend_." Levy emphasized the word 'boyfriend' purposely, and Lucy watched in amazement as the color of the woman's face came to match her hair color. "That's Juvia—"

"Gray is Juvia's!" The pale woman jumped up and sneered towards Lucy, possession showing in her eyes. Said man blinked confusingly.

"No, Juvia. Lucy is with Natsu." Levy waved her off. Lucy's face nearly matched Erza's this time in both embarrassment and shock on how Levy said it _so_ easily. Moving on, "That's Gray, you might already know." She pointed to the raven-haired male who Juvia was gushing about, "That's Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister." She gestured to the short pixie, silver-haired girl across from her.

"It's great to meet you, Lucy!" Lisanna smiled brightly.

"This is Gajeel—"

"Her boyfriend!" Erza jumped up, slamming her hands down on the table, still embarrassed from before.

"W—Wh—Wha—?" Levy sputtered, face slowly changing color. Gajeel watched her in amusement.

Lucy watched as Levy slammed her head down on the table and covered herself in her arms in embarrassment.

That escalated a little quickly. .

"You'll get used to this kind of behavior around us." Lisanna smiled before leaning forwards, "We'll be great friends!"

"Uhhg! Food! Bye!" Natsu groaned and jumped up from his seat to cut through the lunch line. Lucy jumped in surprise.

"Let's go too." Lisanna nudge her to get up, soon followed by the rest of the group. They walked to the end of the line and Lucy looked behind her to the empty two chaired table against the wall. Guess she won't be seated there alone today, but that's okay.

"Say, Lucy, "Gray tapped her shoulder to get her attention, much to Juvia's displeasure, "How did a geek like you get hot-head to go out with you?"

Lucy sputtered.

"Gray!" Levy slapped his shoulder, "Don't be rude."

"I was just asking!" The male rubbed his sore spot, "Geez."

"You don't need to call her a geek, Gray." Lisanna scolded lightly.

"I. ." Lucy mumbled, catching their attention, "I don't know myself why Natsu agreed to go out with me."

Why _did_ he? Out of guilt? Impulse? Or maybe just the spurt of the moment? Any of those she would believe. Lucy really can't believe full heartedly that he agreed to go out with her because he liked her, or thought she was cute, or even interesting. Why did Natsu agree to be her boyfriend? The most popular guy in school, who everyone loves and knows, agrees to date the school geek. For what reason?

The questions kept coming and Lucy powdered over it for the rest of the lunch period, but really couldn't dig deep enough to find an answer. She knows Natsu is unpredictable. But the big grin he sends her as they walk down the halls to class makes her chest swell painfully and her stomach erupt in a fit of butterflies that makes her knees weak, and her thoughts of negative is pushed far away.

* * *

><p>It was now the end of the say and bell had just rung to go home. As Lucy walked her way down the hall towards her locker, she overheard a group of people whispering.<p>

"Her? No way!"

"She's a total geek, why would he choose her?"

"Do you see those braces? Gonna suck for Natsu when they kiss."

"And those glasses too. ."

Lucy sighed and gripped her folder in her hands, feeling a weight pressing down on her chest. Of course, she's used to this. But now they're talking about Natsu too. .

"Lucy!" With perfect timing, the salmon-haired teen came running up behind her and the group walked away. Lucy turned and smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. "What'cha doin'?" He asked, leaning down on his knees and looking up to her as he painted to catch his breath,

"I—I was going to my locker, then go home. ." Lucy pointed over her shoulder, giving him a shy expression. Once again, that grin made its way to his lips and she felt her stomach flutter.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." Natsu patted her shoulder before resuming his running ahead of her. He spun around backwards and yelled, "I'll wait for you tomorrow!"

The fluttering in her stomach went wilder as she lifted up a slow hand to wave to him as he ran out the school doors with an amount of energy she'll never have in 20 years. She felt a few hands on her back and turned around to see Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and her sister and teacher, Mirajane.

"You're going home, Lucy?" Erza asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"Yeah, in a moment." Lucy nodded.

"Then I guess we'll leave you alone." Levy said, "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to come to us!" The others nodded in agreement, giving the blonde a wave before they walked ahead. But Lucy stopped them.

"Wa—Wait!" Levy yelped, sprinting to catch up with them. She thought for a moment before she made her decision, "I could . . use your help for something." The girls exchanged questioning looks.

* * *

><p>Lucy took deep breaths as she walked towards the school. She knows she was receiving some looks, but she was trying her best to ignore it. Her confidence was rising and falling at every step she took and her nerves were bouncing all around her.<p>

Yesterday when she asked the girls for help, she had invited them to her home. She remembers their shocked expressions when she asked them,

"_Can you give me a make-over?"_

After discussing it for a good 15-20 minutes, the girls went to work. Her hair was shorter and she had bangs that parted to the side, with a single ponytail tied with a ribbon on the side of her head. Her glasses were gone and so where her braces, which was _very _troubling to remove. The uniform skirt she usually kept at a below-knee length was now at a short thigh length, which Lucy finds very exposing for her taste but she'll make it work.

"I can do this. ." Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked through the doors of the school and immediately looked around for a head of pink. She spotted him leaning against the wall of lockers where hers was alone, hands in pockets and far off expression. Lucy walked towards him, "I can do this." Many people were staring at her as she walked by, but her attention was only fixed on the man ahead of her.

She feared of what he would think.

"Natsu?" Lucy mummed, feeling her heart leap when he snapped his gaze down to hers. She watched his eyes widen to the size of bowls as he got a good look of her, sizing her down with his eyes as he registered what was standing in front of him.

"L—Lucy?" His voice cracked. He was _shocked_.

"Um—"

"Holy!" Natsu's face suddenly broke out in a bright smile and she found his arms around her waist and her being in the air, "What happen to you? You look amazing!" Lucy blushed furiously as she clung to him in fear of being dropped, but to her relief he set her back down on her feet and examined her face to face, "You're hair is shorter, and your glasses are gone." He used his thumb and index finger to make two circles and placed them on her eyes like glasses, "And your braces!"

Lucy couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips, giving him a full view of her teeth as she laughed her heart out. His expression and reaction was astounding! And honestly, she feels pretty good about herself right now, and especially seeing the positive acceptance Natsu was giving her. Even though he liked her how she was before, it makes her happy that he hasn't changed.


End file.
